This invention relates to a cleaning tool and in particular to an abrasive cleaning tool for underwater cleaning of algae and crustacean fouling common to surfaces maintained underwater. Since the cleaning tool is abrasive in nature, the tool is most effective on surfaces not readily damaged, such as steel boat hulls, wood pilings, concrete swimming pools, outdoor ponds, and the like.
Structures which are maintained underwater for any length of time frequently become fouled with algae or other growths. Unchecked, they often become a nuisance and can lead to actual damage to the structure. The most effective manner of removing such growth is by mechanical brushing or scraping. However, brushing is not always sufficient to remove all of the unwanted growth because of the combing action of a brush. Scraping also is inadequate in many areas since scraping blades lack the necessary flexibility on coarse or irregular surfaces. The cleaning tool of the present invention utilizes a mesh screen coated with abrasive particles to provide a scraping type surface that has a degree of flexibility which allows coarse and irregular surfaces to be effectively cleaned. The mesh screen is mounted on a support assembly which allows a flushing action through the screen to prevent the screen from clogging. The support assembly is also adaptable to connection with a tubular handle through which water may be run to aid in the cleaning operation and the flushing of the screen.
These and other features will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.